


You Burn Me

by gaysparkler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, kind of, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: Short drabble set after Hawke and Fenris' reconciliation





	You Burn Me

On one of their first nights back together, Fenris took upon himself to discover every scar on Hawke’s body. He was waiting on the bed—their bed for Hawke to step out of the bathroom. His breath was taken away when Hawke appeared in the doorway, only a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was wet, droplets sliding down his shoulders, and his skin tinged pink from the hot water. Fenris extended a hand. Hawke smiled and walked to him. He took Fenris’ hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to it.

“Sit,” Fenris said, returning Hawke’s smile. The mattress dipped under Hawke’s weight. Fenris put a hand on his shoulder, then slid it down his back. He felt every irregularity on Hawke’s skin, every previous injury, some healed better than others. His other hand joined in, tracing a scar in the middle of Hawke’s back. Hawke seemed to understand what Fenris was doing. His head hung low, the smile gone from his lips. Fenris noticed.

“I—is this okay?” he asked. Hawke’s nod was slow, hesitant, even. Fenris ran a hand through Hawke’s hair, moving behind him. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Hawke’s neck. His hands splayed on strong shoulder blades, then went lower, around Hawke’s hips to his stomach, feeling the deep gash left by the Arishok, a wound that almost cut him in half, that almost took Hawke away from him before he could tell him…everything. Another scar on Hawke’s back mirrored the one on his stomach. Fenris kissed the side of Hawke’s neck, then his shoulder blades, and descended down his spine. Hawke shuddered under his touch. Fenris had a hand on Hawke’s waist, the other on his chest. He could feel Hawke’s heart hammer against his fingertips.

“You,” Hawke whispered. “You’re so warm.”

“And you,” Fenris replied, just as soft, “burn me.”


End file.
